


Teacher

by Myaire21



Series: Tesamu is safe and sound (sometimes) [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Tesamu is Franky´s child, and they deserve some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myaire21/pseuds/Myaire21
Summary: Frankenstein makes his suicidal mission to Lukedonia but this time he isn´t alone.Looks like the this is the only way to protect your child from the Union.





	Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> This goes for @madameazzure´s event, Noblesse10. We created the story togehter.  
> I hope you enjoy it

Tesamu breathed in. And out. In. Out. Just like Teacher had taught him. Easy, he tried to calm himself down, Teacher would return any second now. Teacher had left him well hidden in an empty wardrobe of the mysterious mansion they had just came across while trying to run away from the nobles. Teacher had gone to investigate, making sure the mansion was as empty as it seemed. Teacher would return to him shortly, even if he had been found. Teacher was smart and powerful, and he would find a way back to him.  
Teacher was the greatest person Tesamu had ever met. He had taught him a lot of things, even when he knew he has a spy from the Union. Or was. Tesamu didn't believe the Union´s lies, now that he knew the man he had been ordered to betray. So Tesamu had betrayed the Union instead.  
Teacher was… like a father to him. That was why he would follow him to the end of the world. Right where they were at this moment.  
Teacher had tried to leave on his own. That was true. But that thought had come from the idea that in that way, Tesamu would be both free and happy. But now that Tesamu had left the Union, he would be neither of those if he was left on his own. Teacher had his hands tied. He had run right into a suicidal mission, breaking into Lukedonia. And he had done so with a child on his arms. Most likely, Tesamu thought, Teacher was hopeful his student would be safer as a noble´s prisoner rather than in a Union´s dungeon, probably being experimented on.  
Tesamu shivered, and hugged Teacher´s cloak closer. The mansion was as chilly as the forest that surrounded it. Tesamuy was begging for Teacher to come back now. It had been more than abn hour since his steps had faded away, and the child was scared. He couldn't help but imagine… What if Teacher had been drank by some vampire, since he was so badly injured? Then, he would be found and killed as well. Tesamu whimpered softly, covering himself with Teacher´s cloak. He didn't want to die that way. At least, he would like to be by Teacher´ side. Should he go looking for him? Tesamu wondered. He really wanted to, but that would mean disobeying Teacher´s commands to stay low, wouldn't it?  
Tesamu was so busy thinking hard what to do that he didn't notice the light steps approaching at first.  
Tesamu´s head perked up, listening closely. The steps were calm and steady, the owner knew where he was headed to, the child realised. Teacher? Oly Teacher would know his exact hiding spot. It had to be him. The house was empty. It had to be..  
“Teach-” Tesamu stopped dead when the wardrobe´s doors opened.  
The eyes looking down at him weren't blue, but crimson red, partially covered by raven hair. Tesamu´s voice had left him. It was a vampire, the creature looking at him…. Curiously? At least he didn't look hungry. How much time had been since the door was opened and the vampire got him on his arms, Tesamu didn't know, but he snapped when he discovered himself being carried through the corridors. With a small gasp, he covered his neck with his hands, a very weak and probably useless try of protecting it. Where was the vampire taking him? He didn't know, he didn't want to know. The only thing that he was conscious about was that there was no point on struggling. If he ran, the vampire would get him in no time, and he could get angry.  
He had to be brave, like Teacher. He would be smart. He would wait for the chance… Suddenly, the vampire stopped, and Tesamu turned, hands on the man´ shoulders.  
It was Teacher. He was looking straight at them, standing on the middle of the corridor, now dressed on a new shirt. His wide eyes were still blue, so he hadn't been bitten by the vampire. Maybe Tesamu would be spared as well? Unconsciously, he let go his neck. With Teacher there, he was safe.  
“Ah, Tesamu.” Teacher spoke softly, though the child could see his pale face and stiff hands “There you are. Come on, it´s time to get to work, not to play.”  
Teacher spread his arms, and Tesamu ran to him, surprised the vampire had let him go. His crimson eyes were still fixed on him, watching Tesamu hiding behind Teacher's leg, until Teacher spoke again.  
“Forgive us, sir. We are both new here, we are the new servants. We will start-”  
“That's my shirt”  
Teacher stopped dead. The noble had spoken,  
“Your… shirt?” Teacher mumbled, looking down at the new shirt he was wearing “Oh! Forgive, sir! It was the only thing i found…”  
This time the vampire didn't interrupt, he just frowned slightly and then walked away. Teacher and Tesamu kept looking at the empty corridor for a while. None of them could believe nor understand what had just happened.  
“Did… did he believe us, Teacher?” whispered Tesamu.  
“Maybe he did. Or maybe he just doesn't care. If he is letting us stay, then we shall stay. And don't call me Teacher, Tesamu. Servants don't have teachers, and we shall fake we are so for a while, just in case.”  
Tesamu nodded, trembling softly.  
“Are you cold? Where is my coat?”  
“I… I left it at the wardrobe.”  
“Come. Let's go look for some suiting clothes, and get you warm.”  
\--  
Tesamu on Frankenstein´s arms, they kept walking through the corridors, peeking inside of all the rooms. None of them were locked, and all of them looked the same: big, empty, full of dust. At least they had something to do while they hid as servants in that mansion. If only they could find the servants´ rooms…  
Frankenstein opened yet another identical door, feeling tired. The fight against the two nobles had left him exhausted, he should find some rest before they were found, or he wouldn't survive. His blue eyes went wide when he realised that he wasn't looking at a empty room, but at the noble's back, in front of a big closed window.  
“Excuse us, sir, we are looking for our quarters and…”  
“You are still wearing my shirt.” the noble interrupted.  
Frankenstein blinked. Was the stolen shirt the only thing the noble cared about?  
“Forgive me. Sir. I couldn't find anything else either” Frankenstein bowed.  
But the noble's eyes were on Tesamu again, studying his tired look, his small body rested on Frankenstein. Silence. Then, Frankenstein felt something funny on his skin, and realised his already messed clothes were shredding as well as the noble´ shirt, a brand new black suit appearing instead. Tesamu was now wearing a furry cloak, warm to the touch. Frankenstein had never seen anything like this ever before. Had the noble done so?  
“The rooms are free, you can choose whichever you like better.”  
And since the noble didn't look like talking anymore, still confused by the magic display, Frankenstein bowed and left.  
Tesamu looked warm and comfy on his new furry cloak, but he was still tired, being on the road for a few days now. He would find a room for the child and.... Think about what to do next.

**Author's Note:**

> Tesamu is Frankenstein´s child. And Raizel´s because the noble decided to adopt him right away. As you can see, the child is obsessed with his Teacher. He decided that going with him to a vampire nest was much better than staying by the Union´ side. And he was right.  
> Tesamu is 10yom and he doesnt know much about nobles, so he calls them vampires. Hopefully he will get to know more about them in the future.  
> More chapters will be posted (i hope) following a storyline, but with some holes in between.


End file.
